


The Dark Lord Necronox

by Skyblue_Blazes



Series: Skylanders: Dragoncore [1]
Category: Skylanders (Video Games)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, I don't know what else to add, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyblue_Blazes/pseuds/Skyblue_Blazes
Summary: Spyro and his friends face off against an ancient evil, who does something none of them ever saw coming...
Series: Skylanders: Dragoncore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103768
Kudos: 4





	The Dark Lord Necronox

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in between Spyro's Adventure and Giants, if you were wondering.

Time and time again, Spyro has defended the realm of floating islands known as Skylands. He's taken down numerous evildoers bent on bringing darkness to the lands, including a powerful and dark Portal Master known as Kaos. Now, Spyro was sent on a mission with several of his teammates to defeat such a foe. They've traveled across countless islands, fought every Chompy, Troll, and many other evil grunts that they came across, and almost faced defeat several times. Yet they persevered through these challenges so that the safety of Skylands was ensured.

But now, their long journey was about to finally come to an end. Spyro looked back at his seven companions, all covered with bruises and scratches gained from their abundance of fights. He too sported similar injuries, but he didn't pay any mind to them. Saving the Skylands was too important to worry about such things.

"This is it, guys. The Dark Valley of Darkness." He said to his fellow Skylanders. The valley, while redundant, was appropriately named for its dark clouds blanketing the area in shadows. No life other than them was in sight. In fact, the only thing in sight was a giant stone obelisk, cracked and broken throughout the ages. Zap looked around cautiously, before speaking to his leader with nervousness.

"A-are you sure, Spyro? W-we could've j-just taken a wrong turn..."

The purple dragon nodded.

"I'm sure. The Ancient Book of the Ancient's Library we recovered said that the Dark Lord Necronox lives here. And after being sealed away nearly ten-thousand years ago, that he would return to wreak havoc across Skylands!."

"Sheesh, What is it with evil beings and being sealed away thousands of years ago?" Sunburn said.

"Does that really matter?" Cynder said in response to the Fire element's comment.

Before the phoenix-dragon could reply, or anyone else even speak, a large mass of black shadows began emerging out of the stone structure in front of them. Spyro narrowed his eyes at the obelisk and the shadows.

"You guys ready?" Spyro asked his teammates, who all nodded.

"Spyro, if anything happens, I'm glad to have fought alongside you all these years," Cynder said to her purple friend, cracking a small smile.

Spyro smiled and nodded at Cynder's statement, before bringing his attention back to the obelisk.

The shadows began taking shape, becoming the form of a large wyvern with black scales. Dark violet spikes ran across it's back, with large tattered wings protruding from its sides. The wyvern opened its eyes, revealing them to be green, glowing with a fiery aura. A large, green gemstone rested in the center of its chest, It looked towards the eight dragons before him. Spyro grew more and more nervous just looking at it, but he walked towards the wyvern and announced himself and the others to their large foe.

"Dark Lord Necronox! My name is Spyro, leader of the Core Skylanders! My friends and I journeyed far and wide across Skylands to face you, and to stop you from spreading the Darkness across Skylands!

Whirlwind briefly interrupted Spyro's speech, rolling her eyes.

"What a completely original plan..."

Spyro just ignored her, continuing without pause.

"Your countless atrocities come to an end here, we will not back down, even if it means we won't make it out either!"

Necronox said nothing, staring down at the purple dragon.

"But...we give you one chance to surrender, and renounce your evil ways, Necronox!"

Silence passed over everyone, the dragon Skylanders ready to fight their enemy if need be. Finally, Necronox walked forward. He stood up at his full height, before uttering a single word...

**"Fine."**

Spyro and the others looked on, both in shock and confusion. Cynder slowly blinked a few times, proceeding to ask a question she was sure everyone else was thinking.

"Wait, what?"

Necronox shrugged with his wings, as he had no arms to shrug with.

**"I surrender and renounce my evil ways. I will not spread the Darkness across Skylands. Not now, not ever."**

Whirlwind looked up, narrowing her eyes at the wyvern.

"This has to be a trick, right?"

Bash piped up, agreeing with her statement.

"Yeah! He's probably trying to get our guard down before taking us all out with his powers!"

Drobot briefly stared at Necronox, before looking back to his teammates.

"Necronox is not giving off any signs of deception. I am afraid that he is being genuine with his claim, Bash and Whirlwind."

**"What your robot friend said, I was sealed away by the Giants long ago, and if they sent more of you guys then there's no doubt you would also be able to do the same. Am I wrong?"**

He pointing a wing at the eight dragons.

**"You all clearly went through numerous battles just to reach me, and yet all of you still stand before me today. I'm positive you've encountered and defeated dozens of other bad guys like me before as well."**

"Well, not to brag or anything-" Camo began, before immediately silencing himself at the disapproving glares of his friends. Spyro looked back at Necronox, feeling relieved and yet at a loss at how to process what had happened.

"I-I'm sorry, this is just...so weird. You're actually going to give up evil because we _asked_ ?"

Necronox nodded.

**"Being evil got me nothing but being sealed away for millennia. I gain nothing other than opposition if I resume my evil ways."**

"As much as I...hate to agree...he has a point, Spyro," Sunburn whispered to his purple friend.

Spyro looked at Sunburn, then back at Necronox, then back at his teammates, before looking at Necronox once more.

"Then prove it." He said, narrowing his eyes at the dark wyvern.

The wyvern reached his wings down towards the gemstone in his chest, removing it. The wyvern began glowing, eventually being enveloped by a bright aura. The black clouds around him vanished, when the aura dissipated, all that was left was a small dragon around the size of Spyro. Necronox was now white with golden spikes across his back, his eyes were red, but without the glowing fire within from his previous form. He tossed the gemstone over to Spyro.

**"I give up the source of my power, the Evil Shadow Gemstone of Ultimate Darkness"**

"Who in Skylands is naming these things?!" Whirlwind briefly interrupted.

Spyro stared down at the gemstone, before looking back at the former Dark Lord.

"I guess sealing you up anyways would just be unnecessary at this point, so...you're free to go? I think?" Spyro slumped down. "I don't know, I've never dealt with anything like this before."

**"Well, now that that's all cleared up, where's the nearest village? I'm starving!"**

The eight Skylanders enter another battle stance at Necronox, who promptly waved his hands while hurridly shouting **"Wait, wait, wait!"**

 **"I meant for regular food, not innocent Mabu!"** Necronox put a claw to his chin. "Do they still exist, I assumed that they went extinct millennia ago since they're so weak and helpless."

"Um, Nope! Still around." Bash answered. "And the nearest village is around there." He continues, pointing to the right.

 **"Oh, good. I actually like hanging around those little guys. Welp, time to go, see you all later!"** Necronox says, before flying away to distant islands, ready to start life anew.

The eight stare off at the sky where Necronox flew away, a long silence entered the air, only broken by Zap upon him asking a single question.

"What just happened?"

"I-I think we won...I guess?" Whirlwind answered.

They entered another long silence before Spyro said the one thing that entered his mind.

"So...evil kind of defeated before noon today...let's get lunch."

The eight dragons all murmured in agreement before beginning their journey back to the academy. Camo looked down in disappointment at whatever you call the area below Skylands. Whirlwind, noticing his moodiness, piped up.

"Are you okay, Camo?"

Camo looked up at his friend (Whirlwind had to carry him since he didn't have wings).

"Yeah, it's just...after banishing Kaos and going through so much to restore the Core of Light, having to do this was just...underwhelming."

"The chances of Kaos returning isn't impossible." Camo turned to see Drobot flying to his left. "It's likely he could end up returning. Then you would get the exciting battle you desired." Drobot said to the plant-dragon.

Camo just snorts at Drobot's reply.

"Yeah, right. What are the chances of that ever happening?"


End file.
